


Ava and her ex

by Jaredthedragon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Mistresses (US TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fisting, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 02:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: After Sara breaks up with her Ava creates a upswipe account and has a one night stand with her ex. Meanwhile Sara goes away and runs into Black Siren and Nyssa.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also available on Wattpad.

Ava didn't know why she did it. That was a lie because she did know why she did it, but it didn't make her feel better. She promised her ex that when they broke up they would remain friends and then she goes and ruins that by going out to Vegas and shows up on her doorstep in a hot sobbing mess. Then they ended up making love which Ava wanted to avoid, but it happens and now she's lying in bed with Alex spooning her.

"That was amazing," Alex tells Ava as nuzzling her shoulder with her nose.

"I aim to please." Ava reply. Alex could sense something was wrong so she asked.

"Is everything alright Josslyn?" Ava rolls over and puts on her best I'm fine smile and says, "I'm fine." While deep down inside she really wasn't. Satisfied with her answer, Alex smiles and continues to hold Ava in her arms as she drifts off to sleep. Ava finally falls asleep soon after dreaming about a creatin blonde captain she rather be withth right now instead of her ex, but Sara didn't want her anymore, so she had to move on just like Sara was doing.

 

Sara shot up from bed with a cold sweat running down her brow and panting heavily. She had the nightmare again. She was lying in bed with Ava and then she puts her hands on the woman's chest and rips out her heart. Poetic really sense that's probably how Ava feels right now, but the nightmare got worse as Sara watch the life drain from Ava's eyes before she woke up.

Climbing out of bed, Sara walks into her office and pours herself a glass of scotch. Then sits down at her desk and downs the liquor in one swallow and pours herself another before doing the same.

"I detected you had a bad dream, are you ok Captain Lance?" Gideon asked.

I'm fine." Sara said. They both knew it was a lie, but Sara said it anyway.

"Should I call Director Sharpe?" Gideon asked.

"No!" Sara said quickly, but then she said, "I don't want to bother her." It was barely a whisper, but Gideon still heard it

"Very well then," Gideon said and left Sara with her thoughts. In the morning when the team woke up, Zari and Amaya found Sara passed out on her desk.

"She just has a bad dream again," Zari Said stating the obvious.

"Should we wake her up?" Amaya asked.

"If you want her to gnaw your face off, go ahead." 

"Thanks for the support," Amaya said sarcastically.

"I'm kidding, but she would probably gnaw your face off if tried to wake her up," Zari said.

"You might be right."

"Gideon?" Amaya called out to the AI.

"Yes, Ms. Jwie?" Gideon reply.

"Could you wake Sara up for us?"

"Of course," Gideon said, "Captain Lance."

"Not now Gideon," Sara mumbled. The alcohol from last night had her hungover and her brain was thumping like someone was pounding on it.

"Ms. Jwie and Ms. Tomaz are here to see you."

"Send them away."

"Sara, I think you might want to wake up," Zari suggested.

"Why should I?" Sara asked.

"This isn't working," Amaya whispered.

"What should do now?" Zari asked keeping her down.

"Mick!" They yelled in unison. Mick comes running into the office and asked, "what?" In his usual grumpy tone.

"We need you to wake Sara up," Amaya said. Mick understood what they needed him to do, so he touches the totem he's wearing and throws a fireball at the desk. Sara shot up in a hurry and Amaya, Zari, and Mick started running as Sara chased after them.

"I'll get you for this!" Sara shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

After Sara cooled off she went back to her office and was shocked who was standing in her office.

"Laurel?" Sara said in disbelief.

"Hello, Sara." Black Siren reply.

 

"Leaving so soon?" Alex asked.

"I think it would be best if I do." Ava reply.

"You don't have to leave."

"I appreciate your hospitality, but I really should be going."

"Is there anything I can do to change your mind?"

"You probably could, but I can't stay."

"Can we at least share a hot shower together?" Alex asked. Ava thought about it for a moment before responding.

"I see no harm in that, we both need to take a shower anyway." Ava reply.

 

"How is this possible?" Sara asked. Laurel was dead. But was this an anachronism? A doppelganger? Or did someone use the Lazarus Pit to bring Laurel back from the dead. Sara didn't care right now, all she cared about was that her sister was here and she was going to seize the moment before it was gone and she would deal with the consequences later.

"Do you really want to talk about that?" Black Siren asked, she was surprised that Quentin and the others in Star City haven't told Sara about her. This was going well for her right now.

"No, I'm just happy to see you," Sara said as she walks over to Siren and hugs her. Siren makes a funny face behind Sara's back, disgusted by the hug from and the closeness from Sara. Sara feels Laurel tense in her arms and she lets her go and takes a step back.

"Are you ok?" Sara asked.

"I'm fine, just a little sore." Black Siren reply.

"You can lie down for a while if you want to."

"Maybe that would be a good idea." Black Siren said and this time she gives Sara a hug and kiss on her forehead before she went into Sara's room to lie down. After the door to room closes, Sara goes to the bridge.

"Gideon?" Sara calls the Al.

"Yes, Captain Lance?" Gideon reply.

"I'm taking the jump ship to Star City. Tell the team to stay out of my office till I return."

"Do you think its wise to keep your sister from the team."

"Until I figure out what's going on, yes I think it's best to keep it from them."

"Very well, Captain Lance, have a safe trip."

"Thank you, Gideon."


	3. Chapter 3

When Sara arrives at Star City, She puts a cloaking device on the jump ship before landing. Then she lands the ship and gets out.

Before leaving the waverider, she called Nyssa and asked her to meet her at her old safehouse in Star City. If anyone used the Lazarus Pit to bring Laurel back from the dead it would have been her or Oliver. She didn't know which one it was but she was going to find out who did it.

When Sara got to the safehouse, she found Nyssa waiting for her inside.

"Thanks for meeting me," Sara tells Nyssa.

"I would move heaven and Earth to see you again beloved." Nyssa reply.

"So would I, but this business, not pleasure."

"I see and what business are you seeking?"

"Information."

"What kind of information?"

"Laurel came to see me today."

"Laurel is dead unless you... No, it couldn't be."

"What is it, Nyssa?"

"The woman that came to you today was Laurel's doppelganger, Black Siren."

"I should have known."

"It's not your fault but I can't believe no one told you about her."

"Who else knows about her besides You?"

"Your father, Oliver and his team, and team Flash."

"And now I know about her."

"Yes you do, but I must warn you not to take her on. Alone"

"How come?"

"Because she's a Metahuman."

"Great."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe I should go with you."

"If I can't beat her by myself, what makes you think we both can take her?"

"Because two assassins are better than one."

 

After they took a shower together, Ava and Alex got dressed. Then Ava gives Alex a goodbye kiss and parted ways with Alex and went to work.


	4. Chapter 4

When Sara return to the waverider with Nyssa. They went to her room. Black Siren was up and moving around and she turned around when she heard the door open.

"Nyssa?" Black Siren said in disbelief. Sara was going to respond, but for right now, Nyssa would play along and pretend that Black Siren was really Laurel. So she walks over to her and gives her a kiss. Black Siren pulled her closer and the kiss deepen. Meanwhile, Sara felt her heart slide into her throat as she watches her former girlfriend kissing the Earth-2 version of her sister.

When the kiss ended, Black Siren held Nyssa close as she spoke.

"I missed you so much."

"And I have missed you more than you'll ever know. Nyssa responded.

"Who brought you back?" Nyssa asked. Sara watched closely as she slides the knife from underneath her sleeve and she waited for Black Siren to slip up. She didn't like the idea of stabbing her in the back because she looked so much like Laurel, but she wouldn't let that get in the way of her trying to stop her, she was evil after all and she would want Laurel to do the same if she was in her shoes.

"Ollie, he used the Lazarus Pit to bring me back." It was a lie and she didn't know that Sara knew the truth, but she knew the assassin was up to something and she guessed right as Sara tossed her knife at her. Black Siren spins around and lets out a sonic scream that shatters the knife into a million pieces. Then she headbutts Nyssa and turns her attention towards Sara.

"First you steal my boyfriend and now you try to gut me from behind. Why do you hate?" Black Siren asked with a fake pouty and crocodile tears running down her face.

"That fake sobbing bullshit want work anymore because I know who you are, Black Siren." Sara reply.

"I would applaud, but you didn't come to that realization on your own."

"I don't want to hurt you." 

"Too bad!" Black Siren said and let out another sonic scream that sent Sara flying across the room and knocks her into the wall before she falls to the ground and blacks out.

 

Ava can't believe she's going onto the waverider, but she has to see Sara, she'll just have to come up with some kind of an excuse as to why she's here as she portals into her office, Ava has a huge grin on her face as she finds Sara gaged and tied up to her office chair.

"And I thought I was the kinky one. Where's the lucky woman who did this to you?" Ava asked. All she got was a muffled reply.

"You look so hot bound up and gagged," Ava said in her bedroom voice. Sara let out another muffled response and Ava just laughs before she removes the gag from Sara's mouth.

"Not a word," Sara warns Ava as she starts to untie.

"What happened?" Ava asked.

"An Earth-2 version of my sister with a wicked ass scream," Sara stated.

"She tied you up?"

"No, Jack Frost and Rudolph tied me up," Sara says sarcastically, "of course it was her that tied me up."

"Where is she?"

"I don't know, but we need to find her quickly before she does more damage."

"You won't find her on the waverider, Captain Lance." Gideon chimed in.

"How come?" Ava asked answering for Sara.

"Because she left in the jump ship and she took Ms. al Ghul with her."

"Where is she going and why did she take Nyssa with her?" Sara asked.

"I don't know but I can track the ship for you."

"Do it!" Sara commanded. After few minutes a location pop up on the screen.

"She's taking Nyssa to Nanda Parbat."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations to Jes Macallan who will be returning as Ava Sharpe next as season regular on Legends

Nyssa woke up with her head throbbing and tied up. She didn't know what was going on but was going to get free.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Black Siren said as stepped out of the shadows and into the light.

"Where are we?" Nyssa asked.

"About a quarter and half a mile away from Nanda Parbat."

"I don't understand."

"You will when they get here."

Nyssa didn't have to ask who they were, she knew who Black Siren was referring to the league of assassins. She was going to hand her over to them and then who knows what would happen to her.

"They'll be here soon so don't get comfy." Black Siren said.

"I'm not worried. I accepted my fate a long time ago." Nyssa reply.

"Good for you."

 

"So what's the plan?" Ava asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going in alone," Sara said.

"I can't let you do that."

"I knew you would say that so I want you to forgive me for what I'm about to do."

Ava was going to respond when Sara decks with one punch in the mouth that knocks her out cold. Amaya catches her before she hits the floor and lays her down.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, leave without me," Sara commands them, then she says, "Gideon I want this ship gone if they refuse to leave."

"Yes, Captain Lance," Gideon said and Sara exits the waverider.

"This better be important." Black Siren said without turning around.

"I don't know what you're up to, but there's no way I'm letting you hand Nyssa over to the League." Sara reply.

"I could kill you without hesitation." Black Siren said choking back a sob.

"You could but we both know you bluffing."

"Sara, leave without me!" Nyssa said. It was a plead and Sara knew that Nyssa would die million times for her, but she would do the same for Nyssa.

"Either we both go or both die, but I'm not going anywhere without you," Sara says.

"How romantic," Black Siren says sarcastically, "I make sure I'll bury you together." Then she opens mouth to scream, but a gasp comes out instead as she drops to the floor with an arrow in her chest. Sara goes to rush to her side, but she's surrounded by assassins from the League.

"You're coming with us. I think that Talia would like to see you too." The assassin said before knocking Sara out.


End file.
